This invention relates to blood pressure measuring devices and particularly to an inexpensive portable device which will relieve the strain encountered when continuously taking blood pressures.
In the most common method of taking blood pressure, an inflatable cuff or armlet is wrapped around the patient's arm and is inflated by means of a hand bulb to a pressure somewhat above the systolic pressure. By manipulating a bleed-off valve located between the cuff and bulb (usually adjacent the bulb) the pressure is slowly reduced through the systolic pressure which is determined with the aid of a stethoscope. The pressure is then reduced rather quickly until it approaches the diastolic range at which time the rate of pressure drop is reduced and the diastolic pressure determined with the aid of the stethoscope.
This method of taking blood pressure is quite adequate in many instances. However, when one person is repeatedly taking blood pressures such as at an American Red Cross Bloodmobile or a blood pressure station, his hand will quickly become tired from squeezing the inflation bulb.
Attempts in the past at providing relief for the nurse or technician repeatedly taking blood pressures have only met with limited success since, to the knowledge of the inventor, no convenient, portable device is available.